


Swipe Right

by advictorem



Series: make you mine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Drinking, F/F, M/M, Online Dating, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Theyna - Freeform, dating app, mentioned Jasico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: It starts with a lazy Friday night in, her best friend Jason, and a lot of alcohol.Reyna breaks the cardinal rule: don’t open dating apps while hammered. It doesn't help that she trusts Jason to swipe for her, either.Thalia/Reyna, Theyna, smut. Dating App AU.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: make you mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Swipe Right

It starts with a lazy Friday night in, her best friend Jason, and a lot of alcohol.

Granted, Reyna has been single for quite some time. She never really feels like it’s been that long, until someone (in this case, a very inebriated Jason) points it out. Because of her stupid best friend, she ends up breaking the cardinal rule: don’t open dating apps while hammered. 

“What about that guy?” Jason says, leaning over her shoulder. His beer collides with her shoulder and she shrugs away. 

“Not interested,” she replies truthfully. 

C’mon, his profile name was Bad Boy Supreme. He’s not ugly, but he’s not really her type. 

“Oh, my bad,” Jason apologizes cryptically, and she just knows he’s about to roast her. “You like _tall_ , dark, and dangerous.”

“Shut up,” she says without any real heat behind her words. All because she had a tiny crush on Percy Jackson freshmen year. “...do you think I can set my preferences on here?”

Jason laughs loud, clutching his stomach with one hand as his body tips forward. “Hand me your phone. I know your _preferences_.”

“Dream on,” she mutters, but two more shots—chased with wine—and she’s surrendered her phone. 

“Octavian is on here,” Jason chortles. He almost spits beer into his lap. “What an asshat.”

They went to high school with Octavian. He is, as Jason claims, an asshat. He ran against Reyna for student class president, using her sexuality against her and effectively outing her in a ploy to strengthen his campaign. It didn’t work, of course, but that didn’t mean Reyna has to let bygones be bygones.

“If I hated you, I’d match with him.”

“And I’d match my fist with your face,” she says sternly, although she’s not really worried about it. She knows he has her best interests at heart. “Don’t you fucking dare, Jason Grace.”

“Right, swiping past him,” Jason narrates. He wordlessly scrolls through some others, mostly guys—he always shows her the girls—all the while murmuring to himself, “...we get it, you have abs...okay, you like to fish...ooh! Oh wait, no, never mind. He has a tattoo of his astrology sign.”

Reyna groans dramatically, but she can’t hold a straight face. She breaks into drunken giggles that Jason soon reciprocates. 

“I like tattoos!” she argues, shoving him in the shoulder for good measure. 

There’s a sudden intrigued glint in his eye, and she’s not so sure she trusts it. 

“What else do you like?”

The creepy undertone makes her wrinkle her nose. 

“Ew, Jason,” she says. He’s her best friend, and she loves him, but the time for them had passed in a blur of awkwardness and platonic movie nights. “No thanks.” She pauses for a second, considering. “Do you even have tattoos?”

“I don’t,” he confirms with a roll of sky blue eyes. He puts a suggestive emphasis on the pronoun, like that should mean anything to her. “I didn’t mean _me_ , Reyna. Besides, you know I’ve got my eye on—"

She shushes him by offering him another shot. They probably shouldn’t be mixing liquor, wine, and beer, but honestly?—she can’t stand hearing Jason whine about how precious _Nico di Angelo_ is right now. The nineteen-year-old is like a little brother to her. Part of her regrets ever introducing him to Jason, but she likes seeing them happy. Awkward and cringey, sure, but happy.

“You didn’t answer my question, Ramirez-Arellano.”

“I don’t know, Grace,” she shoots back, downing another shot that she doesn’t taste and chasing it with a sip of her wine. “I thought you knew my _preferences_.”

“Fine,” he surrenders.

He scrolls a bit longer as they sit in silence. She almost forgets he’s there after a while—her eyes stare blankly, drunkenly at the ridiculous adult cartoon that’s flashing across her television screen, not really processing what she sees. 

His voice startles her, but she doesn’t let it show. 

“Here’s an interesting one,” he says innocently. Too innocently perhaps. “6 ‘2”, tattoos, musician... _killer abs._ ”

If Reyna wasn’t so intoxicated, she might have thought those traits to be scarily familiar. 

“Fine, show me,” Reyna relents, already preparing herself to be disappointed. 

When he hands her back her phone, she’s pleasantly surprised that it’s a woman. A rather attractive woman at that. Jason hadn’t been bluffing—he did know her preferences. The woman was tall, dark, and incomprehensibly beautiful. There is something painfully familiar about that towering, powerful form, that unruly black hair, those freckles. It takes her drunk mind a minute to recognize the devil-may-care smirk but when she does—

“Ow!” Jason protests as she punches him solidly in the chest. His breath escapes him in a cough. “What?”

“This—this is—I cant—“

“She’s single,” Jason emphasizes. “And, if I’m not mistaken, she’s just your type.”

“That was a silly childhood crush,” Reyna says heatedly, but her red-tinted cheeks betray her to her embarrassment. “I’m not sliding into your big sister’s DMs, Jason.”

“Too late.”

Reyna freezes. “What?”

Jason shrugs, scrambling up to get another slice of pizza before she can pummel him. 

She turns wide, dark eyes back to her phone screen. 

Thalia’s smile taunts her, but she’s unable to help sliding through more of her pictures. 

Jeez. There’s one of her at the gym—nothing on but a pair of ratty black sweatpants and a sports bra. Killer abs, indeed. Not that Reyna needed to be told that. Years of growing up as Jason’s friend, she had the pleasure of catching his older sister unaware in the past. 

One time, she had walked in on Thalia getting dressed.

 _Stop it_ , she reprimands herself. 

She was so over that—that— _stupid_ high school crush. So what if Thalia is finally single now? She would never forgive Jason for the embarrassment she’s about to feel.

A notification flashes across her screen.

**Thalia sent you a message!**

“Shit,” Reyna curses quietly.

“Open it!” Jason sings from the kitchen, bits of crust sailing out of his mouth as he chews. 

She clicks the notification before she can stop herself.

She reads what Jason has sent first:

**Remember me?**

“Remember me?” she reads incredulously. “Jason, I am going to kill you.”

Jason smirks, and it reminds her of Thalia, and she has to shake that drunk thought away. “What’d she say?”

**How could I forget?**

“Oh, my God,” Reyna says, slack-jawed. 

Is that flirting? Is she flirting with Reyna?

“What do I say?” she asks urgently.

Jason shrugs, licking the pizza grease from his fingers. “You never told me what she said.”

Before Reyna can fill him in, Thalia sends another message.

**Then again, it’s hard to forget about the girl who walked in on you naked, screamed, and never made eye contact at dinner again.**

Reyna stifles an embarrassed laugh. She chews on her bottom lip mindlessly as she composes a reply. 

**It’s as equally hard to forget the girl I saw naked.**

She hits send before she bothers to read over her message, too afraid that she might erase it all and start again.

**If I let you see me naked again, you promise not to scream this time?**

Reyna screams into her hands, dropping her phone to the floor in the process.

Jason eyes her in concern for a moment but he nods understandingly when he sees her flushed face. 

“Don’t let her fluster you,” Jason reasons. “I love her, but her ego doesn’t need it. Play it cool.”

“What?” Reyna asks, appalled, like the mere thought of shooting down Thalia is unspeakable. 

“I’m serious!” Jason says vehemently. “Listen, Rey, I know my sister.”

“I’m too drunk for this,” she mutters. “Ooh, I’m too drunk for this.”

“She’s not that intimidating, I promise,” he says. “Here, you want me to type it?”

“You’re not going to sext your sister for me!”

“Sext?” he repeats shrilly. “You’re already sexting?”

Thalia sends another message before she can give Jason an answer.

**Unless it's my name you're screaming.**

“Oh, my God, she’s relentless.”

“Invite her over,” Jason suggests. “I’ll leave.”

“You can’t drive right now,” Reyna protests. It’s a weak excuse—he didn’t even drive himself here, he could always call an Uber.

“Nico is already on the way to pick me up,” he says cheekily. “You deserve some fun. Invite her over, seriously.” 

“You’re leaving,” Reyna says, deadpan. “Right now.”

“Right now,” he says, but he does so with a smile. “Get ready and invite her over.”

“It’s too late.”

“It’s only midnight.”

“Jason, I can’t talk to her without you,” Reyna says. She knows she’s being a bit ridiculous, but she can count the number of times she’s spoken to Thalia alone on one hand. 

“Hopefully, you won’t be doing much talking,” he says slyly with an obnoxious laugh. “Just hang out with her, be yourself. She likes you.”

She what?

A car horn sounds, and he’s stumbling over to the coatrack that rests in the entry hall of her apartment. He slings his jacket on and with an infuriating wave, he’s walking out the door.

“I hate you,” she says loudly as the door slams shut behind him. 

Nothing.

Just her, what’s left of her wine and liquor, and a stupid cartoon. 

She shuts off the TV. She stares at her phone. It’s been almost ten minutes since she received Thalia’s message. Even though she can’t see her, she imagines the older woman hovering over her phone screen, waiting impatiently for Reyna’s response, fists clenched in anticipation and electric blue eyes hungry.

**Do you want to come over?**

It’s simple, direct, and unromantic.

Thalia is obviously hovering near her phone, because her answer is immediate and just as simple.

**Yes.**

She sends another reply before she can think better of it.

 **Okay, let me get ready.** **😉**

Shower. She really needs a shower. After she washes, she feels a little more sober but a lot more anxious. 

_A winky face, Reyna? Really?_

She hasn’t had sex in—God, six months at least, and even then it hadn’t entirely been memorable. And this was sex with Thalia.

Oh, God. 

Reyna presses a hand to her bare chest, trying to steady her pounding heart. 

_You’re being stupid_ , she chastises herself. This is Thalia. _You’ve seen her wreck her skateboard and plummet face-first into a ditch full of mud. She’s human, just like you._

A wet dream personified, but still human.

**Can I have your number?**

Reyna reads the message as she wraps a towel around herself. Her damp hair is falling messily over her shoulders, so decides to blow dry it before sending her response.

She sends Thalia her number, and internally hopes that the other woman—who had always been incredibly ballsy—doesn’t call her.

Her cell vibrates after a few minutes, and she curses aloud, seeing the request for a video call flash across her screen. The number has a 424 area code, so it is definitely Thalia. She hasn’t changed her number since middle school, when she was still living with her unstable mother.

Reyna misses the call as she’s hurriedly pulling clothes on, not even caring if they match or not—anything to cover up her nudity. What kind of impression would she make, answering her _video call_ without clothes on?

As soon as she has clothes on—her old, purple summer camp shirt, with too many holes in it to count, and a pair of black skinny jeans—she calls Thalia back. She’s still soothing her strands of dark hair with her fingers when Thalia answers.

Reyna feels a lot calmer once she sees Thalia’s smiling face. Her freckles spread as she grins, and her nose scrunches just a bit.

“Sorry,” Thalia says, and Reyna swears her voice sounds deeper than she remembers. “Couldn’t afford to get catfished. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

Reyna snorted. “Catfished?”

Thalia fails to muffle her amused smile. “You never know. You can’t be too careful nowadays. I have a friend who got catfished.”

Reyna laughs, and she’s surprised at how easy it is and how suddenly comfortable she feels. “So, you’re back in town?”

“If by _back in town_ you mean back in my parent’s estate, then yeah,” Thalia answers dryly. “Enough about me. Tell me about yourself. Like your address, tell me your address.”

Reyna laughs again, although her cheeks might be starting to flush. “I’ll text it to you.”

Thalia grins again. Reyna is struck once more by the juxtaposition—pin-labelled leather jacket, torn dark flannel, piercings and tattoos, and yet Thalia has the brightest smile.

“Anything you’d like me to bring?” she asks, but there’s a teasing lilt to her voice. “Are you hungry?”

“Jason and I ordered a pizza earlier,” Reyna reveals, but she looks away when she sees a spark ignite in Thalia’s pretty blue eyes.

“Jason?” she repeats slowly. “He’s over there with you?”

Her tone is difficult to decipher.

“No, no,” Reyna quickly says. “He left thirty minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Thalia says, looking more than a little relieved. “In that case, I’m going to pack a few things and I’ll be on the way.”

“Okay,” Reyna says with a smile. “See you soon.”

“Be there in a bit, Rey,” Thalia says, effortlessly reviving the nickname the Grace family gave her all those years before. They all used to call her that—Jason, Jupiter, and Juno, but it had only ever sounded _that_ good when it came from Thalia’s mouth.

The calls ends, and Reyna takes a deep, excited breath, before she rushes through her home to tidy up. It’s hard to do tipsy, but not impossible. She puts the leftover pizza into the fridge, discards Jason’s empty beer bottles, and arranges the liquor back on the kitchen counter. She tucks the wine into a closed cupboard—she remembers Thalia’s opinion of wine, and she didn’t want to spoil the mood.

Reyna has the living room nice and tidy, and she opens up Netflix, just as the door buzzes.

She takes a deep breath before she opens the door and finds herself looking up into dazzling blue eyes.

“Reyna,” Thalia breathes, just as captured. “You’re even prettier in person.”

The words sound smooth, but Thalia’s freckles are swimming in a sea of pink.

“Thalia,” Reyna responds just as kindly. She steps aside coyly. “Won’t you come in?”

Reyna can’t help but bite her lip when Thalia enters, as she spots the bag strung over one of her shoulders.

Thalia’s holding a white paper bag in her other hand, and it has a logo that Reyna recognizes. “I know you said you ordered pizza,” she offers sheepishly. “But I got cheeseburgers.”

“You got Lucky’s?” Reyna asks in surprise. “I love their BBQ burger.”

“I know,” Thalia admits shyly again. Shy is a weird look on the other girl, one she's not used to seeing, but Reyna thinks she likes it. “Where can I put it?”

Thalia used to pick up lunch for Reyna and Jason all the time—back when she had a car and they didn’t. She would bring them food to school nearly twice a week.

Reyna’s so touched that Thalia remembers something so trivial about her, that she has to ask her to repeat the question.

“Where can I put it?” Thalia asks slower, but now there’s a teasing smile on her face that replaces the sheepish look. “Anywhere I want?”

It’s Reyna’s turn to look embarrassed this time, and she snatches the fast food bag away from Thalia.

“Are you hungry now?” Reyna asks, changing the subject. “We can eat while we watch something.” She gestures with her eyes to the open Netflix screen on her living room TV.

Thalia looks like she wants to tease again—say something that might turn Reyna into a blubbering mess—but she lets her gaze do the teasing for her this time. “I’d like that.”

Reyna leads the way, setting the warm bag on her coffee table. She gingerly sits down, hyper aware of Thalia’s eyes on her as she does so. In a way that is typical, Thalia braces one hand on the back of the couch and uses it to jump onto the cushion next to Reyna.

Thalia doesn’t play any games—she drapes an arm over Reyna and pulls her close. Reyna fits into her side like they’re pieces of a puzzle. Thalia’s warm, her weight comforting, and she smells different than Reyna remembers—less like smoke and sweeter, like vanilla.

Reyna relaxes into her easily, surprised by how natural it feels. “We should have done this years ago,” she professes quietly, before she realizes she spoke the words aloud.

“Netflix and chill?” Thalia asks jokingly. She rests her chin on Reyna’s head. “Or cuddle?”

“Both,” Reyna answers honestly. She traces her fingers down her bare arm. Thalia may act cocky, but she can feel the goosebumps and it makes her smile fondly. “How do you see this night going?”

Thalia pretends to think about it for a second. “I’m a fan of what we’re doing.”

Reyna mimics her look, finding sudden courage in Thalia’s cheekiness. “Oh, really?” Thalia nods overexuberantly. She flips their positions, straddling Thalia’s hips and tangling her fingers in her short, messy hair. “So, this isn’t okay?”

Thalia visibly swallows. “This is definitely of the okay variety.”

Reyna smiles, and her dark eyes close in. One of her hands slides lower, her fingers finding the lapel of her old leather jacket, tugging enough to draw a surprised breath out of Thalia. “And if I kiss you?”

Thalia’s lips close over hers in lieu of an answer. Things pick up quickly from there. She’s kissing _Thalia fucking Grace_ for the first time, and her mouth tastes like mint, and her lips are soft but aggressive simultaneously, claiming Reyna’s mouth for her own without mercy, but they feel like _fucking pillows_ as they do. Reyna’s still in a haze when Thalia starts stripping her clothes off, and she groans in disappointment when they must break away.

“Patience,” Thalia says with a sexy smirk, eyes half-closed. There’s that cockiness Reyna loves to hate. She flings Reyna’s shirt across the living room, leaving her naked from the waist up. She’s flattered at the pleased glint she sees in those blue eyes—Thalia is practically drooling from the sight of her naked breasts. “No bra? Why, Ms. Arellano, did you plan this?”

Reyna shuts her up with another searing kiss, trapping her tongue in her mouth until she can’t help her moan. When she’s satisfied that she’s put Thalia back in her place, at least a little bit, she pulls free. “ _Ramirez-Arellano_. Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Thalia seems to agree, kissing her again as she lifts them from the couch. Reyna takes a moment to appreciate how effortlessly Thalia hefts her into the air, carrying her through the living room.

“Down the hallway, first door on the left,” Reyna pants against her lips.

Thalia kicks the door open, somehow navigating them safely through her home, even with her eyes half-lidded. She playfully tosses Reyna on the bed, and the younger of the two can’t help but laugh. Thalia takes advantage of their created distance, tugging her shirt off her head and exposing that tan, toned, tattooed body Reyna saw in her profile pic. Reyna’s abdomen is more defined, but Thalia has enough bulk muscle on her body to star in a cheesy action movie. Her cheeks flush as she feels herself get even wetter, the amusement in Thalia’s features fading into something _smoldering_.

With a smile Reyna knows to be mischievous, Thalia slips out of her sports bra, flinging it at Reyna’s face. Reyna hurriedly tosses it away, and she tries not to show how much the view of Thalia’s small, freckled breasts affects her. Most of her upper body is covered in tattoos—she has gotten so many more since Reyna last saw her. She sees serpents, unfamiliar characters in another language—her father is Greek, she recalls—and random animals scattered over her arms and collarbones. Reyna _loves_ tattoos.

When Thalia begins to unbuckle her belt, Reyna realizes how overdressed she’ll be. She shimmies out of her pants as slowly as she can, although her body wants to impatiently rip the dark denim into shreds.

“Let me,” Thalia purrs, undoing her own button before she crawls slowly over Reyna. Her hands find Reyna’s waist band, and she effortlessly pulls the snug jeans from her legs, with the expertise of someone who’s done this way too many times.

Reyna feels a flare of jealousy, remembering all the girls she’s seen sneaking out of Thalia’s bedroom at night.

_That was years ago, you psychopath._

Thalia must be studying her face because she asks, “Is everything okay?”

Reyna looks into her eyes, and it’s suddenly so easy to forget about the past. She’s here with Thalia, now. Whether this turns into anything or not, Reyna doesn’t care. She wants this, wants her.

She brings a hand up to caress her cheek. “I’m okay,” she says. “You can keep going.”

“You’re sure?” Thalia asks sweetly. “Reyna, I want you.” She says the words with a sort of casual strength. The words carry weight, but she’s not putting any pressure down on her. “But if you want to spend the night watching cooking shows and cuddling, I’m more than down.”

Reyna closes her eyes and presses their noses together. She can’t help but smile against those soft lips. “Sure.” Her fingers weave into Thalia’s hair again. She tugs the strands until she gets a surprised, pained gasp for her effort. “After you fuck me.”

She kicks her pants the rest of the way off, using her grip on Thalia’s hair to pull her between her thighs. Thalia’s lips trail across her cheek, to her ear, before sliding to her pulse point. Reyna’s breath hitches, and her bare legs wrap around the other girl’s waist, pressing their bodies impossibly closer. She feels Thalia’s bare chest against hers, their pebbled nipples brushing every time she inhaled. Reyna can feel the impression of a strap, and she grinds her hips into it. Of course, Thalia would be packing.

“Fuck,” Thalia breathes.

Reyna starts to agree, but Thalia’s mouth leaves her neck, only to begin ministrations on the flushed skin of her chest.

“Fuck,” she finally agrees, her heels digging into the sheets as Thalia’s lips seal over her nipple.

She rolls it between her teeth, tugging enough to draw louder curses from Reyna. She seems to show every inch of skin equal attention, and yet in no time at all her face is hovering in front of Reyna’s lace-covered heat. Her breath washes over her wet pussy, and Reyna tries to stop her body from arching in response.

Two of her long, nimble fingers slip underneath the crotch of her panties, pulling them to the side to get to her prize. Reyna, knowing where this is going, reaches down for her hair again—god, she loves the feel of it, loves the little sounds Thalia makes when she _pulls_ it.

Thalia’s tongue swipes up her sex slowly, driving an unexpected moan from her throat. She hums, pleased, against Reyna’s flesh, beginning to devour her. Her tongue continues its ministration, lingering in all the right places, as she dives in, keeping the pace consistent. Just as Reyna is ready to beg, a dexterous finger finds her entrance. It teases her swollen sex, stroking her entrance softly and methodically. Her lips wrap around her clit, and the tip of her tongue caresses it hungrily. She sucks softly, and Reyna gasps aloud, tugging her hairs so that Thalia groans with her.

The pleasure is exquisite. Reyna’s toes are physically incapable of uncurling, and she bares her throat as she moans.

“T—Thalia,” she works out between moans.

Thalia hums in response, sending a pleasant vibration to her clit that makes her eyes close tightly.

“I want—I want you inside me,” Reyna admits breathily.

With the way Thalia’s tongue picks up speed, it’s obvious how she feels about that: _Not until you come for me._

Her teasing finger finally slides completely into Reyna’s pussy, and her walls clench down possessively. She slightly hooks her finger and thrusts at a consistent pace—fast enough for her to come, but slow enough that she feels every inch of her.

“More,” Reyna demands, her chest heaving. She feels so close, she just—she just needs—

And that's when Thalia stretches her with another finger, sliding them dexterously against the spongy spot that makes her see stars.

“Fuck, I’m coming!” She arches off the bed, Thalia’s free hand keeping her hips secure. Her pussy contracts around Thalia’s penetrating fingers, driving her deeper and deeper as she convulses in pleasure.

She feels Thalia hurriedly sliding the lace piece down her legs, and her sensitive skin tingles.

Before the waves of pleasure settle, Thalia’s body is shifting above her, and she’s fitting something—bigger than her fingers—to her entrance.

“Do it,” Reyna says, her body still visibly trembling. “Fuck me.”

Thalia’s wild, unrestrained grin takes what’s left of her breath away. “You’re so sexy.”

She grabs Reyna by the waist and nimbly flips their positions, so that Reyna is straddling her hips, her center grinding against her dick. Thalia scooches backwards so that her back rests against the cushioned headboard. She bats her eyelashes in a silly way that makes Reyna smile.

“Changed my mind,” Thalia says coyly, bucking her hips impatiently so that the dick brushes Reyna, reminding her of the task at hand. “Fuck yourself.”

Reyna presses a hand to Thalia’s chest, shoving her playfully back. She doesn’t mind doing the work—the sight of Thalia beneath her, gaze desperate, is too hot for her to handle. She reaches between them, positioning Thalia’s length at her entrance. She’s more than wet enough for the intrusion, but she slowly grinds her hips to accept every inch.

“Shit, I’m a genius,” Thalia murmurs, almost like she doesn’t realize she says it. “This is the best idea I’ve ever had. You’re so fucking hot. You look so sexy riding me.”

When she’s full, she hooks her arms behind Thalia’s head, arching in her lap to offer her chest. Thalia purrs in satisfaction, her mouth and hands attaching themselves to her full breasts and her firm stomach. Reyna picks up her pace, unable to help her own eagerness. She knows the pace pleases Thalia, because her strong hands wrap behind her and grip her ass encouragingly, helping her to fuck herself on her dick.

“God—” Thalia makes a sound like she’s choking. “I want you to come all over me.”

She brings the fingers of one hand back around, reaching between their flustered bodies so they can find her clit. The pads of her fingers slide across the swollen bundle of nerves, sending Reyna’s pleasure higher and higher until she feels a familiar buzz course through her body. She feels numb the moment before she _comes,_ moving her hips wildly, trusting Thalia to keep her steady.

Thalia uses the hand that’s still on her ass to brace them as she thrusts into Reyna roughly from below, driving herself deeper, providing Reyna with all the friction her body craves.

“Don’t stop, Thalia, fuck _yes_!” Reyna moans, the manipulation of her clit prolonging her pleasure longer than she thought possible. “I’m coming again—fuck—”

“I got you, Rey,” she purrs sweetly, although her motions are far from _sweet_. “Keep coming for me. God, I love the way you scream my name." A soft, husky chuckle. "Told you, you’d be screaming it.”

Reyna collapses, unable to hold herself up any longer as the shocks wear off. Thalia wraps loving arms around her, stroking her back softly as she regains her breathing against her neck.

“You’re so cocky,” Reyna mutters against her skin, whenever she can formulate a thought again. “I’m going to have to show you a thing or two.”

Thalia’s eyebrows fly up, and it takes everything in Reyna not to laugh.

“You’re not a touch-me-not, are you?” Reyna asks. She’ll respect what Thalia wants, but she’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t be disappointed. She wants to bring Thalia more pleasure than anyone before her has.

“God, _no_ ,” Thalia answers huskily. “ _Please_ touch me, Rey.”

The words almost make Reyna throw her back and ride her again, but she stays focused on her next task.

“Take your strap off,” Reyna encourages sexily. “You’re done being on top.”

Thalia chuckles, but she slides out of her ripped black jeans, discarding them on her wooden floors. The strap comes off easier and quicker than most, and Reyna’s thankful—she doesn’t think she can go another second without her hands on Thalia.

She reaches into Thalia’s boxer briefs, her fingers reveling in the smooth skin as her fingers explore. Thalia isn’t as responsive as she is—a little more reserved—but the little, raspy noises she is making are encouraging Reyna.

“You feel so good,” she tells her softly, running her fingers between her lips, teasing her clit with gentle circles before she ventures lower again. “You got this wet just from fucking me?”

“I’ve been this wet since you DM’d me,” Thalia reveals with a breathless laugh. She makes little noises in the back of her throat every time Reyna brushes her clit. “Fuck, stop teasing.”

Reyna bites back her amused smile—she doesn’t want to give Thalia the wrong impression. She thought about how Jason was actually the first to send a DM, but she doesn’t want to ruin the mood with a gross, stupid joke about it.

Reyna hums, pressing a soft kiss to Thalia’s lips. “Stay here,” she commands, before she pulls her hands away and slides off the bed.

Thalia groans at the loss. “Where—?”

Reyna presses her finger to Thalia’s lips to shush her, but she narrows her eyes as Thalia sucks her finger in, tasting herself on her skin.

“Trust me,” Reyna says, pulling her finger back reluctantly. “Stay here.”

Thalia quiets after that, watching her with an interested gleam in her eyes, but Reyna can easily see her trademark paranoia shining through.

Reyna kisses her one last time to quell that feeling, before she bounces across the room on her toes.

Having sex with _Thalia fucking Grace_ was one thing; _topping_ her was completely different. She can’t help her own excitement. She digs into her toy drawer, the bottom left of her dresser, and she picks her personal favorite. Her strap is a bit smaller than Thalia’s and it’s a bright pink, but she doesn’t think the other girl will mind.

After her inexperienced hands attach it to herself—only one of her flings has allowed her to use it—she spins around, not sure what reaction awaits her.

The interested gleam is still there, but Thalia’s sliding out of her boxers. Reyna smiles widely, crawling onto the bed much as Thalia had done.

Reyna settles between her legs, reveling in the feel of the corded muscles gripping her sides. Thalia somehow looks just as imposing as when she’s on top, but that only spurs Reyna’s ardor.

“Are you ready?” Reyna asks her.

“Are you?” Thalia challenges, still trying to maintain some semblance of control.

 _That’s cute_ , Reyna thinks.

“Yes,” Reyna replies, adjusting the toy to fit it into her pussy. She slowly slides forward, her hips firm but controlled as she enters her tight body.

Thalia’s little noises are a bit louder now, and those strong hands fly to Reyna’s back, her short, black-painted nails digging into her dark skin.

Reyna keeps the pace slow, giving Thalia time to adjust, but it’s getting harder to control her urge. She feels so powerful, inside of the older woman, on top of her, in control of her pleasure.

“Does this feel good?” Reyna inquires—because, really, she’s only done this once before.

She doesn’t even realize when she starts to roll her hips—something she picked up from her athletic years, she guesses. The body rolls cause Thalia’s nails to drag, and she outright _moans_. The unfamiliar sound jolts Reyna’s focus, but she’s quick to pick up her pace. She usually prefers to take her time, but she’d do anything to hear that sound again.

“Just like that,” Thalia whispers.

One of her hands leaves Reyna’s back to weave into her long, dark hair, using her grip to pull Reyna’s chest closer to hers.

“Really good,” Thalia affirms breathily. “F—fuck, that’s so good. You’re so good.”

The rambling is cute. She braces her weight with one hand, giving into Thalia’s need, pressing their bodies so close that her clit brushes Reyna’s abdomen with every thrust of her hips.

She knows the friction is enough for Thalia to come, so she uses what little focus she has to drive her dick deeper, angling her thrusts just right so that she feels her everywhere.

“Come,” Reyna implores, whisper raspy. “Come for me, Thals.”

She watches, transfixed, as Thalia’s eyebrows scrunch, her mouth opening slightly as the pleasure takes over her senses. She bucks into Reyna’s thrusts, her nails drawing blood in thin lines down her back.

 _She’s even hot when she comes,_ Reyna acknowledges, in awe.

Whenever her body stops trembling, Reyna pulls out, smiling at Thalia’s resulting groan. She flops next to the older girl, waiting patiently for her to open her distracting eyes. When Thalia does, Reyna smiles, tucking a stand of her own long, brown hair behind her ear so it doesn’t block her view.

There’s something in Thalia’s eyes, then, that Reyna isn’t sure she’s ever seen.

“What are you thinking?” she asks courageously.

Thalia’s lips twitch. “It’s definitely of the okay variety,” she says slyly. She props her head up on her hand, smirking at Reyna in a way that’s always made her tremble. “So…you hungry?”

_Cooking shows and cuddling._

Reyna grins. “Starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I've been watching a lot of Catfish re-runs recently, so it inspired this Dating App AU. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
